Teen Titan X
by DXZ
Summary: TTxXMenxDBZ Crossover. After Finding Superboy and tranforming in a omega level mutantSpeedsterSaiyan Beast Boy now impulse must lead a team against Mutant opressuion, terrorism and the force's of hell literally! BBxRae, StarxRob KonxJean Cyx?


**Disclaimer: I do not own 8 Simple Rules, Dragon Ball Z, or X-Men**

**Impulse**

**Real Name:** Bartholomew(Bart) Mark Allen

**Height: **5'10'

**Weight: **175

**Age: **15

**Race: **Mutant/Saiyan Hybrid

**Equipment/ Mutant Powers: **Telepathy, Telekinesis, Telekinetic force field, Tactile Telekinetic Disassemble, Cosmic Pyrokinesis, Lycanistic transformation, Regenerative Healing factor, Foreign Chemical Immunity, Immunity to Disease, Superhuman stamina, Super Human Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Insulated weather adaptation, Extended Longevity, Superhumanly Acute Senses, Superhuman strength, claw's, Goggles (Power level reader)

**Speedster Power's: **Super Speed, Speed Force Avatars, Time Alteration Resistance, Photographic Memory, Superhuman Reflexes, Air Friction Reduction Aura, Speed Force Embodiment, Metabolize Wounds, Superhuman Stamina, Molecular Control

**Saiyan Physiology: **usually Spiked hair, Canine teeth, Tanned skin, Monkey tail( same color as hair), usually dark colored hair and eyes, Saiyan's are usually tall due to sudden growth spits during, adolescent years, Saiyan's are also always muscular because they have a cellular structure that is more dense, resilient and biologically effective than human tissue.

**Saiyan Power's: **Superhuman Strength, Invulnerability, Superhuman Stamina, Flight, Superhuman Speed, Healing factor, Extended Longevity, Instinctual Understanding any fighting style, Sensory Perception( Energy level sensing and mutant power sensing), Super Saiyan, Energy Bolts,

**Abilities: **Master Strategist and Tactician, Master Martial Artist, Advanced Covert Ops Expert, Multi-Lingual, Skilled Leader

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raven**

**Real Name: **Rachel Roth

**Height**: 5'5

**Weight**: 116

**Age:** 15

**Race: **Demon/Mutant

**Demonic Powers:** Empathy, Telepathy,Telekinesis, Empathic Healing, Regenerative Healing Factor, Teleportatin, Flight, Limited Precognition, Force Emotion

**Mutant Powers: **Atmokinesis, Electrical Sight, Weather Prediction, Lightning Channeling, Body temperature Control, Telepathic Resistance, Atom and Molecule control, Cosmic Degree, Flash Freeze

**Abilities**: Expert Strategist and Tactician

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Super-Boy**

**Real Name: **Connor Kent

**Height: **5'9'

**Weight: **171

**Age: **15

**Race: **Kryptonian/Mutant

**Mutant Power's: **Tactile Telekinesis, Healing Factor, Superhuman Reflexes, Telepathic Resistance

**Kryptonian Power's**: Superhuman Strength, Invulnerability, Superhuman stamina, Flight, Superhuman speed, Enhanced Senses, Telescopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Heat Vision, Superhuman Hearing

**Abilities**: None Known

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phoenix**

**Real Name: **Jean Grey

**Height: **5'6

**Weight: **115

**Age: **15

**Race: **Mutant

**Mutant Power's: **Telepathic, Telekinesis

**Phoenix Force: **Cosmic Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis Sensitivity, Resurrection

**Abilities:** None Known

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Robin**

**Real Name: **Tim Drake

**Height: **5'5

**Weight:**115

**Age: **15

**Race: **Mutant

**Mutant Power's: **Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Geokinesis

**Abilities**: Expert Martial Artist, Expert Acrobat, Expert Escapologist, Gifted Intellect, Expert Detective, Expert Strategist 7 Tactician

**Starfire**

**Real Name: **Koriand'r(Kory)

**Height: **5'10

**Weight: **135

**Age**: 15

**Race: **Tamaranean

**Tarmaranean Power's: **Flight, Starbolt's, Ligustical Assimulation, Superhuman Strength, Healing Factor

**Abilities: **Expert Combatant

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cyborg**

**Real Name: **Victor Stone

**Height: **6'6

**Weight: **385

**Age: **18

**Race: **Cyborg(Duh)

**Power's: **Omegadrome Cybernetics, Shape Change, Body Resistance, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Durability, Integrated Weapons, Sensor Systems

**Abilities: **None Known

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
